


been holdin' back my love

by Anonymous



Series: Love in Mind [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The title is from Love in Mind by Neil Young. The story is inspired by Noah signing this song during his Instagram live last week. All mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Love in Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	been holdin' back my love

Dan listened to the final notes of the song and he couldn't stop the tears. He didn't even bother. He closed his laptop. He walked to the kitchen counter and finished off the bottle of Prosecco he opened the other day while chatting with the entire cast during the taping of their portion of the benefit. He walked outside and lowered his body into the pool and swam a few laps. He floated on his back for a few minutes, or was it hours, his mind replaying the lyrics over and over in his mind, while he looked at the clear blue sky above. 

Man made rules  
been holdin' back my love  
Can't hold it back no more.  
Churches long preach sex is wrong  
Jesus where is nature gone?  
What am I doing here?  
What am I doing here?  
What am I doing here? 

Dan thought of him, singing the song, looking into the phone camera, eyes slightly red, mouth turned downward. He thought of him saying it was a song he couldn't get away from. He thought of the catch in his breath when the song was over. Dan hauled himself out of the pool and dried himself with one of the plush towels he bought in Italy. He walked to his closet and slipped on a white t shirt. He shut off most of the lights in his house, lighting a couple of candles at the same time. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the plush leather couch. He pulled a blanket over his legs. He called Redmond over from where he was sitting on the chair across from him. Redmond jumped off the chair and came to snuggle by Dan on the soft blue blanket. He dialed. When he saw his face, his heart caught in his throat. He saw the big expressive brown eyes, the too tight gray t shirt with the tiny hole near the collar, that beautiful errant curl and the most intoxicating smile he has ever seen in his life. The smile that couldn't help but grow once they saw one another through the screen. He saw him about to speak, but he cleared his throat and cut him off. 'I just watched it.' He felt his eyes water. 'We are going to make this work. I love you so much. We are going to make it happen somehow. Nothing is going to get in our way. I don't know how yet, but, but, we will.' There was a silence, probably only seconds, but to Dan it felt like minutes, hours, a lifetime. Finally Noah spoke. He huffed out a wet laugh that sounded like a cry, a promise, a benediction all in one. 'I love you Daniel. I, it, we can't wait anymore. I can't wait anymore. I want us. I want this.' Noah's hand flailed as if to encompass what 'this' meant, the two of them together. His movements looked remarkably like Dan's in that moment. Dan started crying and laughing at the same time, which got Noah going as well. They wiped their eyes and looked at one another through the screen, through the miles. They smiled at one another. They finally began to talk. This was the talk they should have had in January, after the EW photo shoot, and the billboard, and dinner, and kissing and fucking and crying all night long. It was the talk they should have had on Valentines day between Noah's shows, after whispering promises while wrapped around each other, hands ruffling through hair, limbs entwined and writhing, mouths burned and sore from lips that couldn't bear to stay apart. They should have had this talk after the Glaad awards, after the Emmys, after the wedding photo-shoot. They should have had this talk that last day on set, holding each other for hours after Andrew left the bar and they went back to Dan's apartment. They should have had this talk in Italy, after a frantic, drunken blowjob behind the pool-house, while their friends and loved ones were steps away. They should have had this talk in Minneapolis, after their very first fight, screaming at each other in Noah's hotel room, over something stupid and something big, so that Noah ran out and left for hours, only making it back to the theater minutes before the cast went onstage. They should have had this talk when they were at the lake house, skinny dipping on a dare from their significant others. They should have had this talk when they got hard that time on set, ruining take after take until the director gave up and they made do with cut up footage for one of David and Patrick's most important kisses. They should have had this talk that first day, when they shook hands and smiled at one another. They should have had this talk a long time ago. But they were having this talk now. 

Hours later, after they hung up, with some things settled, some things not settled and many tears shed, they both had the best nights sleep since that night in February. The promises they made that night with their bodies and their whispered words were finally coming to fruition. It was happening. Their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone who knows.


End file.
